


Nacht über Novigrad

by Spinnchen



Series: Nacht über [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Geralt von Riva - Freeform, Nachtigall, novigrad, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Der weiße Wolf hat einen Auftrag in Novigrad, und macht dabei  eine sehr interessante Bekanntschaft.
Series: Nacht über [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026663





	Nacht über Novigrad

Novigrad.  
Ein Ächzen durchbrach die Nacht.  
Dann war es wieder still.  
Über dem Meer war eine Stunde zuvor die Sonne untergegangen und er befand sich dort wo man in Novigrad, als einziges, noch seine Ruhe hatte.  
Diese schreckliche, laute Stadt.  
Ein weiteres Ächzen. Es klang wie das eines Mannes, der in das Angesicht des Todes blickte, aber wahrscheinlich bekam irgendein fetter Adliger nur einen Herzinfarkt, weil die Nutte doch zu temperamentvoll war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff dann in eine Tasche, holte ein paar Nüsse hervor und fing an sie zu essen.  
Wieso tat er sich das eigentlich noch an?  
Novigrad, es war einmal wieder Novigrad.  
Wie sehr er diese Stadt doch hasste... überall hätte er gerade sein können, aber es war einmal wieder Novigrad.  
Das dritte Ächzen, vielleicht hielt er doch länger durch und konnte die Nutte wenigstens noch bezahlen.  
Verdammte Stadt.  
Ja, sie hatte auch irgendwann mal ihren Charme gehabt, aber den verspielte sie schon längst, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, zwischen Scheiterhaufen und dem Wimmern gefolterter Männer.  
Von irgendwoher war ein betrunkener Seemann zu hören, er tönte laut herum das es doch schöner an Land war, als die Zauberer noch verbrannt wurden.  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Konnte gut sein, dass einem nicht gefiel was der Seemann da durch die Nacht brüllte und am nächsten Morgen wachte der Kerl nicht nur mit einem Kater auf, sondern auch mit Froschbeinen... oder dem Gesicht einer Sirene.  
Nein, keine Sirene, ein Basilisk, ja genau, der Besoffene würde Froschbeine und das Gesicht eines Basilisken haben.  
Aber er war gerade auch dafür nicht zuständig, wieder ein Ächzen, diesmal eindeutig das letzte des Mannes. Die Nutte hatte ihn dahin gerafft, kein schlechter Tod... eigentlich.  
Das entsetzte Kreischen einer Frau, wahrscheinlich die temperamentvolle Nutte, und sie rief damit ganz sicher die Wachen zu sich ins Bordell. Wenn sie klug war, dann nahm sie vorher das Geld des Kunden an sich.  
Novigrad.  
Diese verdammte Stadt.  
Aber wenigstens war die Bezahlung gut, er warf die Nussschalen weg und sah für einen Moment lang aufs Meer hinaus.  
Die Bezahlung gut, ja, aber der Auftrag las sich schon auf dem Papier sehr heikel. Angeblich trieb ein Vampir in der Stadt sein Unwesen. Man hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber die Opfer zeigten die entsprechenden Male am Hals, waren blutleer, die Augen aufgerissen als hätten sie vor ihrem Ableben die Hölle gesehen.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich nach diesem Auftrag erstmal nach Skellige absetzen, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er mochte die Bewohner der Insel, ihre Art zu leben, zu kämpfen... und er war immer ein gern gesehener Gast in den Langhäusern der Jarls.  
„Das ist mein Platz“ riss die Stimme einer Frau ihn aus den Gedanken und er drehte sich langsam um, sah aber erstmal nur schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Hose.  
„Mmh“ war seine einzige Antwort darauf, natürlich würde er sich keinen Millimeter bewegen und sie schien aufgrund seiner Antwort auch etwas unsicher zu sein.  
Oder hoffte er das nur?  
Er hörte sie nicht.  
Er hatte sie nicht gehört, als sie hinter ihn trat und er tat es auch nicht, als ihre Stiefel sich neben ihm platzierten.  
„Verschwinde“ forderte sie von ihm.  
Er schwieg.  
Im Augenwinkel sah er ihre schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Cape... was sollte diese Kleidung? Er bewegte den Kopf leicht und sah hoch, das Cape endete in einer Kapuze, nur das Blitzen ihrer Augen war zu sehen, ihr ganzer Körper in eine schwarze Rüstung gekleidet, selbst die Hände...  
Auf dem Rücken trug sie einen schwarzen Bogen, einen Köcher mit pechschwarzen Pfeilen darin.  
Entweder sie glaubte in dieser Aufmachung Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, oder sie wusste genau was sie tat, und konnte auch mit ihrer Waffe umgehen.  
„Also gut, du hast es so gewollt“ bestimmte sie scharf und irgendwie empfand er ihren starken Akzent als sehr merkwürdig, woher stammte sie?  
Auf jeden Fall war sie dreist genug, sich neben ihn zu setzen und schon war es so, als wäre sie gar nicht mehr da.  
Er sah sie, aber er spürte sie nicht, er roch sie nicht mal, sie saß neben ihm, aber es war so als wäre sie nicht da.  
„Mmh“ brummte er und bewegte sich dabei, scheinbar zufällig, leicht, so berührte er sie und wusste daraufhin ganz sicher das sie wirklich neben ihm saß.  
„Irritiere ich dich“ fragte sie, sie war sich also dem bewusst, ihr Blick fixierte förmlich den Hafen.  
„Nein“ antwortete er knapp, anscheinend hielt sie auch nach etwas, oder jemandem, Ausschau. Doch hoffentlich nicht nach dem Vampir, den wollte er für sich haben.  
Wieder wurde es fast vollkommen still, von irgendwoher war nur das leise Gespräch zweier Wachen zu hören, sonst nichts.  
Vollmond.  
Die Frau neben ihm bewegte sich nicht.  
„Der Vampir gehört mir“ verkündete er tonlos, aber sie reagierte erstmal nicht darauf... scheinbar.  
„Welcher“ fragte sie dann.  
„Der hier...“  
„Es wird heute Nacht einen Angriff geben, mehrere Vampire. Wenn du mir nicht in die Quere kommst, dann überlasse ich dir einen von ihnen und du kannst ihm deinen Auftraggeber zeigen. Du bist einer dieser Hexer, oder?“  
„Ja. Woher weißt du von dem Angriff?“  
„Ich weiß es eben. Ich bin ihnen aus meiner Heimat hierher gefolgt. Alles ist so... anders hier. Nur Skellige ähnelt ihr. Kannst du mit dem Schwert umgehen?“  
„Ja. Wie viele sind es?“  
„Als sie meine Heimat verließen waren es fünf.“  
Wieder schwieg sie, sie wusste sehr gut das es mittlerweile mehr sein konnten.  
„Auf Skellige erzählten sie von dem weißen Wolf“ flüsterte sie dann:  
„Einem Hexer mit weißem Haar und die Augen einer Katze.“  
Sie drehte für einen winzigen Moment den Kopf zu ihm, sah ihm in die Augen und dann sofort wieder auf den Hafen.  
„Traust du dich was“ fragte sie dann.  
„Ja.“  
„Sie wollen diese Stadt, sie wollen sehen ob sie hier Fuß fassen können. Ich jage sie schon so lange, ich habe viele von ihnen getötet, so viele das sie beschlossen meine Heimat zu verlassen. Der Anführer ist der Mächtigste von ihnen...“  
„Sind sie das nicht immer?“  
„Nein... in meiner Heimat lernte ich das Anführer nicht unbedingt die Mächtigsten sein müssen, oft sind sie sogar dümmer und schwächer als ihre Untergebenen. Man muss nur gut reden können, um eine Armee zu erschaffen, und am Ende bricht ihnen diese Dummheit auch das Genick. Aber er ist mächtig, und er ist nicht dumm.“  
Sie bewegte sich leicht, dann griff sie an ihre Seite und holte einen pechschwarzen Dolch, mit goldenen Verzierungen, hervor.  
Den hielt sie ihm hin.  
„Ich habe ein Silberschwert.“  
„Lassen sich eure Vampire damit töten?“  
„Ja, sehr effektiv.“  
„Nimm den Dolch. Es kann passieren das er dich und dein Silberschwert auslacht. Wenn du dich traust, und nah genug an ihn ran kommst, dann durchbohre damit sein Herz.“  
Nun nahm er den Dolch doch an.  
„Und sollte ich sterben... ich will hier nicht sterben, aber ich werde es. Denn ich kann nicht mehr zurückkehren. Ich habe alles zurückgelassen, meine Freunde, meine Familie, Kampfgefährten, Mentoren... Aber ich will nicht heute Nacht sterben, hier in diesem Drecksloch, welches ihr Stadt schimpft. Ich werde heute Nacht nicht sterben, dafür ist sie zu schön, der Mond, fast so schön wie zu Hause.“  
Sie stand auf und nahm den Bogen vom Rücken, er stand ebenfalls auf und blickte in die Richtung, in die sie sah. Nun spürte er sie wieder, kaum stand sie, spürte er sie wie einen ganz normalen Menschen.  
Oder auch nicht?  
Er konnte sie immer noch nicht riechen, da war kein Herzschlag, kein Atem, sie war da, aber irgendwie auch nicht.  
Schreien war zu hören, Frauen, Männer, Kinder, sie lief los, er folgte ihr, über die Dächer von Novigrad... sie machte keinerlei Geräusche, keine Schritte, selbst nicht als sie sprang.  
Als wäre sie schon von Natur aus lautlos.  
Vielleicht war sie das ja auch.  
Und sie wusste genau wo sie hinlaufen musste, noch ein Sprung, er konnte ihr gerade so folgen, und dann sah er es auch schon.  
Zwanzig, es waren gut zwanzig Vampire, die sich gerade drei Seemänner holten, und sie verhielten sich wie in einem Blutrausch.  
Ein Pfeil zischte durch die Luft und traf einen der Vampire zwischen den Augen, sie konnte wirklich mit ihrer Waffe umgehen.  
Er sprang vom dem Dach, direkt vor die Vampire, nur noch Neunzehn, der mit dem Pfeil im Kopf brach leblos zusammen.  
Und da war auch der Anführer, der weiße Wolf erkannte ihn sofort.  
Aber erst wollte er wissen ob sein Silberschwert wirklich so nutzlos war... es durchschnitt einen der Vampire wie Butter, aber wahrscheinlich auch nur weil es so scharf war.  
Egal, Pfeile sausten an seinem Kopf vorbei, trafen die Vampire gezielt, schickten aber nicht jeden sofort in die Hölle.  
Einer hatte zwei in seinen Augen stecken, er torkelte brüllend herum und der Hexer konnte ihm daraufhin einfach den Kopf abschneiden.  
„Ebenerz“ brüllte der Anführer hinter ihm und er fuhr herum, der Vampir hatte einen der Pfeile aufgenommen und dann traf ihn auch schon einer am Hinterkopf:  
„Du bist hier!“  
„Das ist deine letzte Nacht“ sie landete lautlos vor ihnen, der Hexer spürte wie etwas von Hinten kam und hieb dem Angreifer sein Schwert in die Brust, das war der letzte der Untoten, nur der Anführer stand noch:  
„Du hast mich dazu gezwungen dir zu folgen, hierher zu kommen, und du weißt das wir Beide nicht mehr zurück können. Aber ich habe endgültig genug von dir, du wirst hier und jetzt auch noch das letzte Fünkchen Leben in dir verlieren.“  
„Ich habe dich geschaffen, und so dankst du es mir“ er sprang ihr förmlich ins Gesicht, aber sie wich aus und er griff ins Leere.  
„In dem Moment, indem du mich erschaffen hast, schwor ich mir dein Tod zu sein“ es klang fast schon triumphierend und dem weißen Wolf wurde bewusst, dass sie ebenfalls ein Vampir war.  
Und der Feind war nur auf sie fixiert, wollte sie schon wieder angreifen und zog dabei ein Schwert, aber in diesem Moment bekam er ein silbernes durch den Rücken direkt ins Herz.  
Der Vampir hielt in seinem Angriff inne, sie zog wieder ihren Bogen, sprang katzengleich auf einen nahen Pfahl und schoss ihm einen weiteren Pfeil in den Kopf.  
Aber er starb nicht, er ging nicht unter wie seine sämtlichen Schergen, welche alle von dem weißen Wolf wie Papier zerschnitten wurden.  
Er sah nun auf das Schwert in seiner Brust und lachte dreckig, dunkel, dann packte er es einfach, zog es heraus und warf es weg.  
Nun hatte der Hexer tatsächlich nur noch den Dolch.  
„Schwacher Mensch“ donnerte der Vampir und wollte ihn packen, aber er konnte genauso gut ausweichen wie seine untote Kampfgefährtin.  
Das war es also, deswegen gab sie ihm den Dolch, sie wusste das es irgendwann so enden würde. Vielleicht war es sogar irgendwann ihr Plan gewesen, eine Taktik... nein, sie wusste nicht ob sie in Novigrad einen Mitstreiter fand, sie hatte ausschließlich geplant ihn alleine zu vernichten.  
Genau wie es der Hexer auch getan hätte.  
„Du unterschätzt uns hier“ knurrte der weiße Wolf und zog den Dolch, der Vampir erkannte ihn, konnte in seinem Erstaunen nicht mehr reagieren und hatte im nächsten Moment die Waffe in der Brust stecken.  
Er schrie auf, brüllte, rief nach seinem Herrn, aber egal wer es war, er konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen und sein Kopf war bespickt mit den schwarzen Pfeilen seiner Feindin.  
„Du hättest nicht hierher kommen dürfen“ sie trat an den Feind heran, welcher auf dem Boden kniete und den Dolch mit beiden Händen gepackt hatte:  
„Du weißt mit welchem Blut er geschmiedet wurde. Es ist ihre letzte Rache für das was du ihr angetan hast.“  
„Meine Tochter“ brüllte er und versuchte den Dolch heraus zu ziehen, aber er schien mit seinem Herzen verschmolzen zu sein.  
Der Hexer sah es in den roten Augen des Untoten, ein letzter Blick, dann sackte auch der Anführer der Vampire genauso leblos zusammen wie seine Untergebenen zuvor.  
Sie stand da, inmitten der Körper, ihm gegenüber, der Dolch steckte immer noch in der Brust...  
„Such dir einen aus“ forderte sie vom weißen Wolf:  
„Aber nicht ihn hier. Ich muss ihn verbrennen.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Körper in Flammen auf.  
„Deine Jagd ist vorbei“ stellte der Hexer fest, er würde seinem Auftraggeber wahrscheinlich nur einen Kopf bringen, aber definitiv nicht den seiner untoten Kampfgefährtin.  
„Nein“ sie schien zum Meer hinaus zu sehen:  
„Er ist vernichtet, aber das hier waren nur zwanzig, er hat, genau wie ich, schon drei Vollmonde hier gesehen. Und sie... sie gehören nicht hierher. Ich gehöre nicht hierher, aber ich habe dies auf mich genommen, um eine Schuld endgültig zu begleichen. Mein Versprechen. Meine Heimat ist befreit, dieses Land hier aber nicht... Vielleicht ist meine Jagd vorbei, die eine, aber eine neue hat gerade erst begonnen.“  
Sie nahm den Mundschutz ihrer Kapuze ab, nun sah der Hexer die weiße Haut, die roten Augen, die blassen Lippen...  
„Wie ist dein Name“ wollte er leise wissen und sie sah wieder zum Meer.  
„Nachtigall“ verkündete sie dann leise:  
„Du darfst mich Nachtigall nennen, Geralt von Riva“ mit nur einem, kräftigen Satz sprang sie auf eines der Dächer von Novigrad:  
„Und ich wette, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich habe viel von dir gehört, von deinen Taten, am Ende mache ich dir vielleicht noch Konkurrenz... ich würde gerne mal was anderes töten als Vampire“ sie lachte glockenhell auf:  
„Und dann singen sie vielleicht auch Lieder über mich, in den Tavernen und Langhäusern von Skellige, in den Kneipen von Novigrad... Ich habe Zeit, weißer Wolf, ich habe viel Zeit, weißt du“ sie sah fast schon traurig auf ihn herunter:  
„Ich habe viel zurückgelassen, dort wo es keine Wellen gibt, aber das Meer, keine Monster, aber Drachen, das Land des Schnees, des Eises, der Krieger, Barden, Diebe und Magier... aber ich habe auch noch genügend Zeit um viel Neues zu finden. Verlasse dich nicht immer nur auf dein Silberschwert, weißer Wolf, und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann rufe mich... ich werde dich finden, versprochen.“  
Sie verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und der Hexer sah auf die Untoten hinunter, dann auf die Asche des Anführers, nur der Dolch war nicht verbrannt... aber seine Klinge geschmolzen wie Butter in der Sonne.  
„Nachtigall“ murmelte er leise, und er wusste, er würde sie ganz sicher eines Tages wiedersehen... oder eines Nachts.


End file.
